Around the World in 80 Licks
by Evil Carnisa
Summary: Ron and Hermione travel the world, experiencing sex at every turn
1. Chapter 1

Ron had never been on an airplane before, unless you count a flying car. The young man stared in amazement at the giant metal bird, and Hermione's grip tightened on his hand. "This will be the best plane ride of your life", she whispered, kissing him fondly.

Once the flight attendant made sure everyone had drinks, Ron marveled at his coke can. "A carbonated mixture in a can", he said, examining it from all angles. He then glanced around, and noticed that no other passengers were around them. Sensing his curiosity, Hermione spoke. "I had this entire section roped off, just for us…" Sticking her hand down the ginger haired boys pants, he let his eyes roll back in his head, and he heard his zipper go down.

**This is a sequel to **The Syren's story 'Train to Hogwarts'. Will continue if I get some reviews


	2. Not On Eve's Watch

"Oh, Hermione, this is gonna be-" "And there will be none of that!", a voice rang out, popping the witch's hand. A stewardess stood over the two kids, a stern look on her face. Hermione was about to protest, when she actually looked at the stewardess; tall, blonde, voluptious. Her eyes went to the uniformed woman's very noticeable chest, obviously d-cups, her thin waist, and her nice, tight ass. The woman noticed the stares, and was it Hermione's imagination, or did the woman kind of stick her chest out abit? "We don't condone canoodling on this flight", she smiled, after introducing herself as Eve. She raised an eyebrow, and was it just Ron's imagination, or when she walked away, did she raise the back of her tight skirt abit?

"I think I need to use the lavatory", Hermione said, following the woman.

**A/N- If I get reviews, I will continue :D**


	3. Let Me Show You the Loo

"Excuse me miss, where's the loo?", Hermione asked the stewardess. "Right here", she smiled, pushing the teen inside. Locking the door, she explained how the washroom worked. "This counter is sturdy enough to handle the weight of a 200lb person, and the toilet itself is ultra comfortable." She hopped up on the counter, and seductively spread her legs. "Oh damn, this skirt just won't stay down", she breathed, using her foot to push against Hermione's crotch. "Can you...help me pull it down?"

With shaky hands, the girl pulled the hem of the skirt, and Eve placed her hands on the adolescents chest. "Looks like some D's are on the way", she commented, pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione's mind blasted into space, and the horniness overtook her:

Eve grabbed her breasts, found her taut, pink nipples under her shirt, and twisted them. With expert skill, Ever removed Hermione's shirt, popped her bra in half, and placed her perfect teeth right on the raised divot of skin. With a growl, Hermione jammed her hands inbetween Eve's panties and her pussy, and rubbed furiously, exposing a hard clit in no time. As the stewardess twisted and played with the nipple with her mouth, her right hand accomidated the other nipple, and the left hand found its way into the young girls pants. She was completely soaked, and right when Eve was near completetion, the passenger came to her senses, released the stewardess' clit, and straightened herself up. "Well, that was something, but before I go to far, I must remember that I have a boyfriend", she stated, closing up her pants.

"So what? I'm sure he's hung enough for us both", Eve said, tracing Hermione's nipple through her shirt. It stood back up instantly. "Regardless, I need to go to him. Thank you for the tour, but I must be leaving." She pulled away, unlocked the door, and left. "What took you?", Ron asked, once she was seated again. "There was a line."

**A/N Let me know what you guys think via a review! Computer troubles severely limit my stories length and uploading schedule. Enjoy! :D**


	4. Not Easily Broken

"That's some line, 'Mione", Ron grumbled, looking at his girls' shirt. "What the- what happened to you in there? You look like you got in bloody fight!" "Oh, nothing! I slipped. I tripped, then I slipped", Hermione lied, quickly firing off with the lies. "It's no big deal." "But your nip-" "Don't worry about them." "Well, if you trip again, you should ask that helpful Eve to assist." Hermione tried her hardest not blush, and buried her face in a magazine.

Ron almost lost his lunch when the plane finally off, not used to that feeling of G-forces pulling at your insides. Hermione nodded off, and Ron noticed Eve silently reading in the stewardess' lounge. Was it his imagination, or when Eve crossed her legs, it took her awhile to cross them over each other, giving him an exquisite view of her silk panties? 'You're seeing things, old man', he thought, rubbing his eyes. Then, he noticed she switched legs again, and she _did _take her sweet time closing her sexy legs. Eyes wide, he looked up at her face, and she winked at him. Discretely, not knowing that Hermione was asleep, she motioned for Ron to join her. While pretending to brush off imaginary crumbs from his clothes, she grazed his manhood, and asked, with a straight face, "Is there anything I can...DO.. for you, sir?"

Catching her hint after a few moments, he said, "Uh, no, not really. I do have a question though." "Yes, I will screw your brains out, if you ask." "N-no thank you. I was just wondering if you could tell me where this plane was taking us." With a disappointed look on her face, she answered, "I was given instruction to not say. You'll have to just... go along for the ride." She grabbed his hands, and slowly tried to manuever them to her chest. "I'm just gonna go back to my seat now."

Disappointed once again, Eve herself went into one of the lavatories, and got herself off, moaning into a pillow to muffle her noises. Coming back onto the floor to check on her only passengers, Ron stopped her, took her hand that she used to see heaven with, and delicately licked her fingers all over, catching every bit of juice that was left on them. With a wink and solid slap on her ass, he sent her on her way, a grin on his face, and a look of complete ectasy on Eve's.


End file.
